Be With You
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A Maddy/Linden songfic...Song by Enrique Iglesias. Warning...handles some issues...A bit dark. He puts on a brave face when people are around, but he takes time to reflect, and realises where he went wrong.


Be With You

**A Maddy/Linden songfic...Song by Enrique Iglesias. Warning...handles some issues...A bit dark.**

_He puts on a brave face when people are around, but he takes time to reflect, and realises where he went wrong._

_**Monday night and I feel so low**_

It's a Monday, and here I am, glass of bitter whiskey in my hand.

Can't get much lower than this, depression is overwhelming me and wiping me out.

I can't eat, I can't sleep. I just work and come home, drink something alcohol based and fall asleep, dreams of her haunting me. I wake up the next morning with a pulsing hangover, and do it all over again.

_**  
I count the hours, but they go so slow**_

Staring at the clock, semi conscious, I wait for the morning, but it never comes quickly enough.

I want the days to fly by, I want to die so I can be with her, my Maddy.

_**  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul**_

Maddy's voice always could pick me up when I was down.

Her voice was so cheerful, so sweet and full of life that you couldn't help but be happy around her.

And so now, in my darkest days without her, it's ironic that she is my saving grace. Ironic because she isn't here anymore. So she can't save me.

So I should just curl up and die.

_**  
City lights, streets of gold**_

_**Look out my window to the world below**_

Looking out the window, in my alcoholic state, it seems like the streets are paved with gold.

The world below carries on as if nothing has happened, as if it's most beautiful citizen's life had never been taken away.

Because that's what Maddy was.

The most beautiful woman in the world._****_

Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone (and I'm all alone)  
I feel cold, but numb from all other feeling.

I'm alone, yet another love in my life has died.

_**  
Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
And, baby,  
Just give me a sign  
**_I lose my mind, and pray and pray for something to keep me going, a sign that her spirit is still with me.

I don't get one, even though I feel her presence she won't show herself to me via a sign

_**  
And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)**_

I was a complete idiot for not telling her sooner, for not telling her at all until it was too late.

I went and spoke to her, in the morgue. I was there for hours. I cried, I confessed and I remembered the memories.

But it was nothing compared to how it would be if she was still here.

With me.

_**  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you  
**_I can't go on!

Not without her here.

She didn't know it, but she was my lifeline.

_**  
I can't sleep, I'm up all night  
Through these tears, I try to smile**_

At work, I try to keep my chin up, to hide the fact that I go home and get drunk every day, thinking about the love that I lost.

I don't have the heart to tell people how I feel, I just bury myself in the bottle of whatever's around.

I can't tell them that I can't sleep and am up all night when there is no alcohol around.

_**I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life  
**_A little touch from Maddy, lifts my spirit.

But she's not here. So I guess I am destined to die.

_**  
Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow  
**_Find a way Maddy!

Find a way to come back to me!

Because if not, I will kill myself, and come to you instead.

Do you really want that?

_**  
And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you**_

Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow

And now that you're gone...  
Who am I without you now?  
(I can't go on)  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)

I can't carry on this way.

I decided one night that I'd end it all, to finally be with you once more.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

A ton of pills, a lot of alcohol, and I was floating, like a ghost.

Maddy was there waiting for me, she took me into her arms and held me close.

'Why do it Linden?' she asked me, burying her face into my neck.

'I couldn't deal with life without you,' I replied.

'You're an idiot,' she said softly. 'But you're my idiot and I love you.'

'I love you too,' I whispered back.


End file.
